


I Don't Want to Die (But If I do, bury me with her)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [25]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Suicide, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: Flash FicZombie Apocalypse AU. Much Sadness and death. Yennefer started off alone, then shes not and then suddenly, suddenly she may be again. She doesn't want to be alone anymore.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I Don't Want to Die (But If I do, bury me with her)

I can still remember the day they came. Some stumbling, some running, some falling to the floor as they rushed towards us with a ravenous hunger that couldn’t be contained. It was terrifying. It was terrifying watching the people you love turn into one of those things.

I was never really good at being part of a team.

I did okay on my own really. I traveled around Britain in an old Landrover that the farmer I stole it from had kept his weapons inside. A shotgun, a machete, and a handgun. I tried not to use guns. They caused too much noise.

I also worked out how to make shivs.

There’s nothing you can really compare it to. Shiving someone. Especially someone you used to fuck who is trying to rip your throat out with their teeth.

I didn’t think Sabrina and Triss were alive. It was six months before I discovered them and their little camp on my journeys. I should have known that they would have remembered the plan we had set up. Should have known that they would make their way to the coast.

That’s where I bumped into Tissaia too.

I hadn’t seen her in years. She was Triss’s tutor at school, mine, and Sabrina’s too. She frustrated me, she expected too much from me. The uni student with too much time on her hands trying to teach an 18-year-old how to pass her A levels.

An 18-year-old who would rather have been partying and getting high instead.

I wondered at first if I’d changed much in her eyes. She was as cold as ever. Impressed though. Impressed I’d survived. She still saw me as that 18-year-old. I wish I could go back. I wish I could go back and be useless. 

I can’t afford that anymore.

I told Triss that Geralt was dead and she showed no emotion. Sabrina says its rare for her to smile these days. They were in a school before here. Before the cottage at the end of the world. A school where Triss kept the five-year-olds safe. They didn’t know back then that the stalkers moved in hordes.

There were too many of them.

None of the kids survived.

Sabrina pushed her to keep going. Keeps pushing her. She thinks if she stopped Triss would walk off the end of the cliff near the cottage. She was haunted by their screams. I couldn’t blame her. Triss was always the emotional one.

Not anymore.

We always went out in pairs. Triss with Sabrina, Tissaia with me. The first time Tissaia and I fucked, it's in an abandoned Tesco and she kept her cargo pants pulled up. There is barely any room but we didn’t need much.

We’ve been fucking ever since.

We should have known that it would all end eventually. The peacefulness. Should have known that the horde would eventually move to the coast.

We got lazy and carefree. We were too happy.

They came in the evening and by six o’clock the next morning, Sabrina had died.

By 5’oclock in the evening. Triss had killed herself.

It’s been two days. Tissaia is injured. Badly. She won’t make it if we don’t find a hospital soon.

And me?

I told you that I did okay on my own and I really did.

But I don’t want to be alone anymore. If someone finds this. If someone finds this and my body and its with Tissaia’s.

Bury us together, I don’t want to be alone.


End file.
